In a Hundred Words
by You hear but don't listen
Summary: Drabble series. The subject of the chapter is the title followed by the first sentence in the story. I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. All pairings.
1. Can you tell her you love her? ShinoHina

Can you tell her you love her?

"Butterflies are beautiful, just like you, Hinata," Shino quietly said to Hinata.

"Oh! Th-th-thank y-you," Hinata stuttered. She felt extremely flattered that Shino had said that to her.

Shino slowly raised his palm as a butterfly flutered to down to his hand. He then handed it to her.

Hinata knew that the small yet sweet gesture Shino had made to her was extremely special, so she gladly accepted it.

"It's so beautiful! Thank you Shino!" Hinata exclaimed, amazingly without stuttering.

Shino just nodded. It was a gift itself to see her not stutter.


	2. Can you tell her you love her? NejiTen

Can you tell her you love her?

A lone snowflake fell onto a certain brown-haired kunoichi's nose.

"Oh great!" she exclaimed while rolling her eyes.

"I know it is," said a voice from behind her. "And did I mention that I heard someone saying that you were worried sick when you heard that I hadn't returned from my mission?" said a certain white-eyed protégé.

"Where did you hear that from?" asked TenTen, who was clearly annoyed.

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone know that you worried about me," Neji said, "but this just shows that you love me too TenTen."


	3. Can you summarize your life? Naruto

Can you summarize your life?

The villagers shunned me because I was the Kyuubi vessel. I was taken care of by Iruka-sensie, and was later put into Kakashi-sensie's cell, which was cell seven. Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura were also put in cell seven.

Sakura was my crush at that time, and I had Sasuke as my rival. I had gone through many hard missions.

I had later discovered I was the son of the deceased Yondaime Hokage.

The villagers hated me, but that just encouraged me to be Hokage even more.

I am Uzumaki Naruto and I am strong.


	4. Can you summarize your life? Sakura

Can you summarize your life?

I was always shy as a child because I thought I had a big forehead. That was until I met Ino.

Ino helped me gain confidence by telling me to show off my forehead. She said it was cute. She then gave me a headband for my strawberry coloured hair. I was so happy then.

Ino and I stopped being friends because of Sasuke. I thought I was lucky to be put on the same team as him.

I was later chosen as the Tsunade's, the Hokage's, apprentice.

I am Sakura and I am confident.


	5. Can you tell them he died? Kiba

Can you tell them he died?

Kiba arrived at the training grounds battered and very tired. He saw the worried faces of his teammates, but he told them not to worry.

"By th-th-the way K-Kiba, what h-h-happened to Naruto?" asked Hinata, "I-I-Is he alright as well?"

As soon as Hinata said this Kiba looked at the ground. "We couldn't save him," he said quietly.

"P-pardon me, Kiba?" Hinata nicely said.

"We couldn't save him!" yelled Kiba.

Suddenly Hinata started sobbing, "No! He c-c-can't b-b-be g-gone, he can't!"

"We shouldn't have taken up that stupid mission, it was all our stupid faults!"


	6. Can you tell them he died? Sasuke

Can you tell them he died?

"The dobe, always running into trouble. Why couldn't he listen for once?" Sasuke muttered to himself.

"Sasuke, it's so good to see that you're back, but where's Naruto?" asked Sakura, as he walked to the training grounds. "Sasuke, is something the matter?" asked the pink-haired kunoichi affectionately.

"Naruto… he's dead." Sasuke emptily said.

"Your lying Sasuke, where's Naruto!" Sakura angrily demanded.

"I'm telling the truth this time, Sakura, I'm not lying! I wished I was lying, but I'm not! Listen to me, he is DEAD!" Sasuke yelled, frustrated.

"Why?" Sakura started sobbing uncontrollably.


	7. Can you write in your journal? Kakashi

Can you write in your journal?

Yo, journal, it's me, Kakashi. I'm writing in you again because I'm bored. Arggh! If only Jiraiya could write and release the next Icha Icha Paradise book, then I wouldn't be so bored.

Now that caused me to think about nude women. Oops, my nose is bleeding on you, and then I might need to get a new journal to write in. I bet you are screaming behind your covers now. I'm really sorry that I caused you to be scared. It's just like Naruto being scared.

Well, I guess that's all for now,

Kakashi


	8. Can you write in your journal? Lee

Can you write in your journal?

Ah, the fire of youth burns strongly within you journal. I will tell you what I have been doing today.

First of all I trained with my team, but when I challenged Neji to a battle I lost again. I swear to myself that one day I will beat Neji. The flower of our team watched us fight, but she told me that I could never beat Neji like she always does when we battle.

Luckily Gai-sensie let me train with him again, and I'm always extremely glad he's there.

Goodbye now my youthful journal!


	9. Can you celebrate his birthday? Neji

Can you celebrate his birthday?

"Ah come on Neji," a bun-haired girl said, "it's your belated birthday party!" Neji only scowled in reply.

"Yosh Neji, it's a most youthful day for your youth because it was the day you were born on, and we are celebrating the youthful date a bit late, but it's still youthful!" the Gai look-alike, Lee, exclaimed.

"Remind me why I let you people do this to me," Neji grumbled looking at the amount of people there.

"We only wanted you to have a nice birthday party for once," Tenten said.

"It's… nice," Neji finally sighed.


End file.
